The Right Kind of Wrong
by Navy Babe
Summary: She really had tried to resist him.


Rating: T

Disclaimer: Still not mine, still never will be. It was inspired by the song 'The Right Kind Of Wrong' which, ironically, doesn't belong to me either.

Spoilers: I reference 'Yankee White', but that's it.

Notes: Yet another of the fics for the livejournal community 100songs. I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

She was a good Catholic. She went to a Catholic high school, never slept with any of her teachers, went to mass every Sunday (work permitting). She was a good little Catholic girl. But…good little Catholic girls did not sleep with their bosses. Especially outside of marriage.

She snickered into the skin of his neck. She had once asked Ducky if he had thought that she was still a virgin. She was pretty sure that her mother still thought she was. Oops.

She really had tried to resist him. For a little bit anyway. For…at least a few seconds. Maybe…at the most. It really wasn't her fault though, the man was irresistible. Really and truly. She knew of at least four women, five including herself, that had willingly submitted to this man…and she knew there were more. But the fact that she was the only brunette comforts her a bit.

She had tried to quash her feelings for him. Write them off as a silly crush. But she had always known it was something more. Something…powerful. She liked him, definitely, she absolutely lusted after him and sometimes late at night, she played around with the word love.

But she thought nothing would ever come of it. And nothing did…until that night. It was late after a case, and they were the only ones left at the office. He had literally cornered her as she was putting away a file in the cabinet. His breath on her neck had been intoxicating, and when she turned around, she couldn't help but notice how close he was, how good he smelled, and how so very available he was at that moment.

She had taken advantage of the moment, and met his lips fleetingly. But he was the one that had continued the kiss, the one that had pushed her against the file cabinet, and the one that refused to let her go. They had snuck out of the building together, with Gibbs never breaking contact with her the entire way.

She could still remember the absolute exhilaration she felt, lying in bed with him that first night. Reflecting on what they had just done, she imagined that the Catholic guilt ingrained in her would kick in, in the morning, but found that the happiness she had felt in the moment, seemed to continue. She just couldn't feel anything but pure bliss when she was around him. And occasionally annoyance, but that was only when he was being difficult.

She had told her sister Bianca about her new found relationship, and just laughed at her reaction. At first, she was thrilled with it, with the fact that her sister was finally happy. But when she found out about Gibbs being her boss and being 17 years older, she was…a little less thrilled. Kate still had yet to convince her that this thing with him was serious, but at least she had introduced the idea to her.

So far the only person that realized how much this meant to the both of them was Abby and Ducky. They had caught them late one night, 'working a case' together, but had vowed to keep their mouths shut. A few weeks ago, she and Abby were having a girls night out and Abby was quick to voice her approval of the relationship.

Unfortunately, she had decided to announce it after a few drinks, while she was actually standing on top of the bar, but that was beside the point.

This morning, Gibbs had been reading the paper and absently caressing Kate's hip, as she sat on the table in front of him, when he looked up suddenly at her. "Do you ever think this…this is…wrong?" He asked quietly.

Kate set down her bowl of cereal, and tilted her head to the side. She had never seen Gibbs look so…vulnerable before, and it was rather humbling. "No." She said confidently. Gibbs seemed to sigh in relief, as Kate got a playful smile on her face. "But even if it is wrong…it's the right kind of wrong."

She giggled as he eased her off the table and into his lap, for a sweet coffee laced kiss. This felt right, and that was all that mattered to either of them.

_Yeah baby, you're the right kind of wrong_


End file.
